Sakura: Reversed!
by SeyUtahi
Summary: We begin Sakura's life back in the academy. The only thing is, she's Inner Sakura! She and Ino will conquer the shinobi life, along with a few crushes!
1. Sakura and Ino: Grand Debut!

_A/N: This is SeyUtahi at your service! All reviews are welcomed to make me a better writer! Thanks for reading :D_

_Help: All ages are 12 and in the academy unless the character is a sensei or stated otherwise (Neji is one year my senior, etc.)_

_Sakura-- Neji+Shikamaru_

_Ino-- Sasuke_

_Hinata-- Naruto_

_Naruto-- Sakura_

_Neji-- ???_

_Sasuke-- ??_

_Much is to be revealed later. Editing will be done also :D_

* * *

**If Sakura, was just Inner Sakura**

It was a bright sunny day and all the birds were mingling, having the best time of their lives.

…

"I love you, you love me, let's go, go, go, hug a tree. I love you, you love me, let's wake up, up, up ITS EIGHT-THIRTY—"

BAM!

"—WAKE UP! UP! UP! YOU FAT LARD WITH NO PERSEEEEEEEEERVATIVES—"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Crack!

"Ughh…" Sakura groaned and rolled over in her bed, her fist still lodged into the alarm clock. With the alarm's last dying breath, it whispered…

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY A—"

SMASH!

"I'm up!" The pink-haired kunoichi jumped up and ran around the room trying to get ready for today. She ran into the closet, got lost, ran back out, and then started yelling profanities at the cursed closet. She grabbed her red dress but stopped immediately.

'WTF? Who bought this!? It's hard to move in … And I'm supposed to be a ninja!' She thought angrily and tossed the dress aside.

Instead, she wore a light green t-shirt with the Haruno symbol on the front, boldly shown on the chest. The shirt was a tad lighter colored than her eyes but it perfectly matched them.

She chose to wear white capris that were easy to maneuver in and tied her hair up into a messy bun with some lose strands hanging out, like it was a style.

She tugged on some white sport shoes that had green streaks on the side and slid on her white wrist-warmers embroidered with a green stripe.

Quickly, she brushed her teeth and ran downstairs…err…tripped.

"GACK! OUCH! DUDE! THIS! HURTS! OUCHIES!" Each time her head hit the staircase, her sentence was split and she finally lay crumpled on the floor of the stairs.

"Sakura, honey, you don't want to be late for school." And her mom lazily threw some toast into the air.

Sakura quickly got up and grabbed the toast in mid-air, in her mouth. This was the daily routine so her mother didn't have to worry about Sakura losing any more brain cells (she has none! xD kidding).

* * *

On the way to the academy, Sakura was jogging, she met up with Ino!

"Ino-chan, it looks like we have to do the usual rush again today!" Sakura panted. (Ino and Sakura are still friends because Sakura is Inner Sakura and Inner Sakura is not crushing on Uchiha Sasuke).

"I guess you're right, Sakura-chan!" Ino grinned sheepishly and said, "READY!"

"Steady!" Sakura hopped onto Ino's ready hands.

"LAUNCH!" Ino threw Sakura into the air towards the academy.

"GO!!!" Sakura yelled, in the air, landing in front of the Academy. She quickly performed 4 hand seals. Tiger, Tiger, Rat, Tiger. –POOF!-

Ino appeared in front of Sakura, "Isn't that such a useful technique?" Sakura chuckled and grabbed Ino's hand and ran into the academy.

* * *

They both barged into the room as the bell rang.

BRING BRING BRING!!

"INO-CHAN WE MADE IT!" Sakura high-fived Ino.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN!" They clasped hands and giddily skipped to their seats, which were next to each other.

Iruka-sensei had a tick mark on his head. 'Just barely…' he thought, annoyed.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were sitting next to each other, whispering and giggling as Iruka rambled off on his speech about the difference between genjutsu and ninjutsu.

"Oh my gosh, Saku-chan, look at Sasuke-kuuun! He's soooo hot!" Ino wistfully sighed and hearts came out of her eyes.

"Whatever Ino-chan! I think Neji-sama is hot! Along with Shikamaru-sama!" Sakura ranted and giggled.

"Neji-sama is one year our senior and Shikamaru-kun is such a lazy ass." Ino pouted.

"What can I say? I like older men who are strong and really intelligent guys…" Sakura shrugged and partially paid attention to Iruka talk.

"But Saku-chan! Isn't Sasuke-kun so dreamy?" Ino batted her eyelashes and created her 'sparkling-ino-dreamy-love-love' state.

"You're completely obsessed aren't you, Ino-chan?" Sakura smirked and glanced in Sasuke's direction. She then turned back to look at Ino and her smirk turned into a teasing smile, "Call me when the first baby comes."

"SAKU!" Ino screeched and turned red. Her yell caught the attention of many students and Iruka.

"Ino. Sakura. Is there something that needs to be shared in front of the class?" Iruka asked, pointedly.

"No sensei." Sakura and Ino chanted together and smiled innocently.

'Those girls are going to be the death of me.' Iruka's eye twitched and he turned back to the black board.

* * *

BRIIING! Lunch time!

All the students rushed out of the classroom in such frenzy that Iruka didn't have enough time to conclude his speech.

The only people left in the classroom were Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Iruka.

"HAI! Come on Saku-chan. We have to go find your prince!" Ino squealed and picked up her bag.

"I-INO! DON'T SAY IT SO GOD DAMN LOUD!" Sakura shouted and grabbed her bag. She swung around 3 times and got dizzy. "Ino-chaaan…You're making me dizzy!"

"It's not me you idiot! You're doing it by yourself." Ino sweatdropped and supported the swaying Sakura with her shoulder. "Jeez, there's only like, 5 people left in here. Besides, it's not like I said his name or anything." Her face slowly formed into a sly expression, "Or would you like me to scream a beautiful manifesto about you love for N-"

Sakura, with her amazing abilities, slammed her fist into Ino's face, launching Ino into the wall across the classroom.

"AH-A-Ha! Ino, you're so f-funny! Come on Ino-chaaan! LET'S GO." Sakura swiftly, picked up Ino (none too gently) and threw her out the classroom window. She soon jumped out after her, blushing from her embarrassment.

Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Weirdoes.'

Naruto had hearts in his eyes. 'Sakura-chaaan…'

Hinata was envious. 'I wish I were friends with them…'

Shino and Shikamaru had raised eyebrows. 'How do they have the highest grades in the academy?'

Iruka was twitching madly. 'Those…."

* * *

"Come on Saku-chaaan…I was just kidding!" Ino had been trying to apologize to Sakura, who had taken the whole 'love manifesto' thing too seriously.

Sakura glanced back at Ino, but then started walking away again.

"Oh come on, Saku! I know! How about a nice refreshing spar!" Ino laughed and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her into the training field by the academy.

Sakura didn't have any time to resist because the moment Ino grabbed her hand was the moment they got to they reached the training area.

She sweatdropped and stood by herself.

"INO! Don't just drag me off all the time!" Sakura pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jeez, Saku. I just wanted to spar! And look over there; it's your hottie." Ino pointed to a training post.

Sakura's world stopped.

Her breaths were coming in and out irregularly.

Her Neji-sama was kicking and punching at the vertical log.

"I-Ino…I CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT IF HE SEES ME SPAR WITH YOU AND THINKS I'M PITIFUL!?"

"Saku! Get a grip! We have the highest grades in the academy! Relax!"

"B-but…I'm still tired from using that jutsu from this morning…." Sakura poked her fingers together and tried thinking of more excuses.

Ino almost yelled in frustration. 'She's being silly.'

"Saku-chan. Just relax and do your best. Nothing will happen if you don't impress him soon, anyway." Ino pulled on her training gloves (black, fingerless gloves with a metal plate covering the back of the hand).

Sakura was already sweating, but she pulled on her training gloves also. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….'

"Saku! Yo! Come on! Wake up! Let's go!" Ino pulled her over to the wide area by Neji.

Neji kept kicking at his log, but discreetly used his byakugan to see what they were doing. Who were they and why did they intrude upon his training space? OH yeah. This was the academy's training area.

He was interested in their abilities so he kept the byakugan activated.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to the training area to, well, train. Naruto was trailing behind him because he though Sasuke was going to go woo Sakura or something. Weirdo.

They both walked through some foliage and came upon the training area only to find Neji training on a post and Sakura and Ino getting ready to fight.

"Hmph." Sasuke said and walked into the clearing. He quickly claimed a training post by the spar and Naruto quickly followed suit.

* * *

_**SUPER SPECIAL AUTHOR GOD-MODE!** _

_Let's see what's going on in Sakura's head_. 'OH MY GOD IT'S NEJI-SAMA! MUST NOT CHOKE! MUST BEAT INO! MUST FIGHT WELL! NEJI-SAMA! 3'

_Uhh…well maybe Ino's will be better?_ 'OH MY IT'S SASUKE-KUUUN! MUST NOT CHOKE! MUST BEAT SAKU! MUST FIGHT WELL! SASUKE-KUUUN! 3'

_Oh well. To the boys._

_Sasuke was thinking…_ 'A spar. I will analyze their abilities and see if they're worth my time.'

_Umm…maybe Neji's will be more entertaining…_ 'A spar. I will analyze their abilities and see if they're worth my time.'

_Uhh…I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON NARUTO! Right?_ 'Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Ramen. Hokage. Sakura-chan!'

_Well. Umm. Such….intelligent thoughts. Always from Naruto-kun. Right? Whatever. I give up._

* * *

Sakura got into her fighting stance and Ino quickly followed suit.

The atmosphere was tense and there was no noise except for the boys' kicks against wood.

"Get ready Ino!" Sakura looked at the ground, obscuring her face from everyone's vision. Suddenly, she jerked her head up and tossed it back, haughtily, "Because there's no way you're beating this girl!"

Before Ino could retort angrily, Sakura whispered, "Sakura- Stage ONE!" and disappeared in a flash.

The boys' eyes widened and their kicks stopped in midair, all trying to figure out what happened.

Ino scoffed and smirked, "Is that right? Well, here's a newsflash for you, Saku! This Ino can't be beat either! Ino- Stage ONE!" and she also disappeared.

The boys completely stopped their kicks and stood by their posts, watching carefully. Neji with his byakugan, Sasuke with his super-analysis (no sharingan yet), and Naruto with his trying to look smart-ness.

They all briefly saw a blur of pink/green whiz by.

Then a yellow/black one.

"Ino!"

"Saku!"

The blurs materialized quickly and they engaged in hand to hand combat.

Ino swiftly launched her arm out in what looked like a bluff, but Sakura knew better. Still, that didn't mean she could dodge it.

Ino's approaching hand clasped onto Sakura's right arm, and she swung Sakura once in full spin, then let go. Sakura zoomed off into an unknown direction, but the air pressure against the wind was too great and…

…She turned into a puff of smoke.

Ino yelled in anger and spun around quickly, deftly catching Sakura's incoming high kick. Sakura smiled but then smirked in her evilness.

"You know, Ino."

An ominous silence followed.

"You can never beat me in planning strategies!" Sakura turned into another puff of smoke and the ground beneath Ino burst forth, producing two chibi Sakuras.

"Shakuwa no kawaii joochoo (Sakura no cute jutsu)!" The two chibis said, babyishly. Their cheeks turned a little red and they pouted.

Ino giggled, "Was this the new technique you were dying to tell me about!? Oh my god they're so cute!"

"Don't undeweshtimade ush (Don't underestimate us)!" The chibis said again and swiftly pulled out a couple of shuriken from their pockets.

"Shoot." Ino cursed and quickly dodged all of the incoming shuriken. In her flurry to escape from the direct danger, she completely forgot.

"Dammit! I LET DOWN MY GUARD!" She screeched.

A moment after she said that, she felt a presence behind her. Ino twisted around, successfully blocking the new danger.

Sakura had her leg lifted, resting on Ino's blocking arms.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ino. Behind you." Sakura scorned playfully and pointed behind Ino.

"Huh? OH DAMN!" Ino cursed again and tried to break away from Sakura, but Sakura had already used a Kanashibari no Jutsu (binding technique) on her.

The two chibi twins jumped from behind Ino and on latched onto her leg, threatening to cut her while the other jumped onto her back, poising a kunai against her neck.

"Damn it all. You're getting good at this Saku-chan. Except…"

The boys watched in shock. Girls weren't supposed to fight this well!

"…You're not the only one who can make use bunshin jutsus." Ino cackled and poofed away.

It was Sakura's turn to curse and she flipped onto the ground into a push up position, startling the boys.

Sakura carefully lowered herself to the ground and listened.

THERE!

Sakura flipped back around while retrieving twin daggers from her belt and metal clashed.

Sakura had her back pressed the ground with her arms up, hold her daggers in an X. Ino was on top of her, trying to overpower the twin blades with a special string holding various kunai and shuriken.

"Damn. It. Ino!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't. Be. Wasting. My. Breath. If I were…you!" Ino growled and put more force on the weapons.

"DAMN!" Sakura managed to say and poofed, replaced by a log which was quickly impaled with Ino's weapons.

"How the hell did you do that!? I was watching your fingers the whole time!" Ino cried, frustrated at being escaped from.

"Heehee. You see Ino. I was analyzing many fight scenes like this. In a weapon standoff you know? And guess what I cam up with?" Sakura cheerfully replied from the trees above the boys.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were amazed. These kunoichi analyzed fights too!? What did she do to get away!?

"…TOE JUTSUS!" Sakura cheered and hopped down from the trees, glomping Ino.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? TOE JUTSUS!? THE HELL!?" Ino cursed loudly and shook Sakura.

"Oh my god Saku…"

'Like Ino is going to believe that! I mean seriously. Toe jutsus?" They boys thought simultaneously.

"YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME!"

And all three boys did a face plant to the ground.


	2. Daily Living: Martha Stewart style!

It was morning. Time to get ready for SCHOoooooOOOOOolLL!

HOW FREAKING LOVELY.

Ino threw her covers off and stumbled into her closet. She was soon engulfed in clothes and heard a raspy voice in her ear, "You will die in seven days..."

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Ino screamed and punched the area where the voice was coming from. Luckily, it was just her Orochimaru plastic talk toy. Ino sighed in relief and started picking out her outfit.

"Ooh! How about camo? Sounds good to mee!" Ino tra-la-lad into her bathroom and came out 5 minutes later.

"Time to go, I guess." She said, suddenly tired. Oh well!

"MOM, I'M DEPARTURING." She called and ran down the stairs with her arms spread out like an airplane. Her widespread arms caused her fingers to get caught in the banister and she proceeded to fall down the stairs.

"DAMN!"

"INO, HURRY UP!" Her mom shouted and threw an apple at the girl.

Ino quickly caught in in her mouth, dog-in-the-air style and darted out of the house.

When she got outside, she immediately met up with Sakura, who had a piece of toast in her mouth. It seems she had gone super pup in the morning also.

"REady?"

"READY!"

"Gooooo!" Sakura was launched into the air and soon, Ino felt the pull of the jutsu working on her.

They both made it to school a nanosecond before the bell rang. They would know, because Kakashi totally sharingan-told them.

"WOOOOHOOO!" "We maaade it!" "Like CAKE!" "WE MAAAAADE IT!" "AND IT TASTES GOOD!" "WE MAAAAAAADE IT!" "DAMN RIGH--"

"GIRLS." Iruka shouted. A vein popped.

"Yeah, yeah." The girls sweatdropped and ran to their seats, which were right next to each other by the window.

"Saku, Saku, look!" Ino poked her.

"Whaat." Sakura responded, attempting to stay 'below the radar' while whacking Ino's hand away from her sensitive spot.

"Sakura blossoms right outside our window!" Ino stage whispered.

"Keep it down Ino, he might hear us!" Sakura stage whispered back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto, who were sitting by each other in front of these two sweatdropped. Iruka was already looking their way.

--

"That Iruka is so mean" Ino whined.

"It wasn't that bad! I mean, with your huge mouth, I'm surprised the whole world didn't hear you." Sakura retorted. They walked across the Konoha academy playground.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear Y_OU_." Ino clamped her hands over her ears and started singing very loudly and off key, 'Apple of my eye'.

Sakura screamed in horror and tried to run away, but Ino's vicelike grip was just too much, along with the demented version of the sugar-coated song.

"DAMMIT!" Sakura whined.

Neji was watching from the window above, in the building. "What weirdos."

"SO-" Ino exclaimed loudly but then brought her voice down and Neji couldn't hear this, "Where's Nejiiiii-kuuun"

"WHAAAA-" Sakura was cut off by a soccerball tthat slammed into her face. She fell flat on the floor.

"NOOOO! SAKURA SPEAK TO ME!" Ino dramatically flew on top of Sakura and proceeded to sleep.

"THE HELL, INO!?" The boy who kicked the ball ran over and came to pick it up, and passed by them, who looked camo in the grass.

"DAMN. BY DOSE IZ BLEEHDINh!!"

Neji sweatdropped by the windowsill, "Are you kidding me?"


	3. Finally: Plot moves!

A/N: Okay so the first two chapters were just shitfillers to get you guys used to the flow of the story. So NOW. ONTO THE DAMN PLOT!

FYI: Sakura is (Remember, it's Sakura, REVERSED)

_Inner_

**Outer**

Ino just has a _thinking. _

* * *

Chapter 3: START THE PLOT ALREADY!

Sakura strode into Ino's flowershop incognito-style and hid behind a potted plant before Ino could spot her. It was Saturday- NO NINJA SCHOOL! WOOHOO!

So, back to stealthing stuff. Sakura looked both ways before she crossed the road (aka. the path to the cash register). Ino was oblivious. Sakura proceeded to roll across the floor like G.I. Joe and crashed into a flower rack, causing the destruction of five glass vases, seven bouquets, and three clay pots. Ino was still oblivious. Just kidding.

Ino whipped around at the speed of light and quickly disposed of the problem. Meaning, she threw Sakura out of the store and locked the door. However, after seeing the horrific amount of damage Sakura caused, she changed her mind and dragged her back to the store.

"You're cleaning all that shit up, woman." Ino growled and hit Sakura over the head with a broom, which she gave to her to start cleaning.

"Aww!! I was so close!" Sakura whined.

"Close to what!?" Ino yelled in frustration.

"Sneaking up on you and making you scream, 'Sakura is such an amazing ninja! Way better than I, Ino!'" Sakura elaborated with intense hand motions and dance moves.

Ino sighed. _Fucking idiot._ "Like that will ever happen." She then turned back to the cash register to tend to some customers who were looking at the two of them very afraid. "Yes, sir, that will be 15 for those...Cash or Kunai?"

Silence...

"Dude, I was just cracking a joke. Chill out. It's not like we accept kunai anyway...STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT!" Ino slammed her fist on the counter causing the cash register opening to pop open with a _Ka-ching! _and cash to fly out everywhere.

The customers ran away in chaos.

"Dammit! I blame you!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Sakura protested, waving her broom in the air.

"Don't give me that crap! Everytime you come in here, my business goes down!" Ino screeched as she picked up the flying dollar bills.

"More than usual!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked down the streets of Konoha together, after realizing that staying at the shop would only destroy the store's reputation.

"I'm hungryyy..." Sakura whined.

"Me tooo..."

"Let's...GET ICECREAM!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled Ino towards a little Icecream stand in the park. Her inner Sakura spoke up. _Sakuraa...don't eat icecream! You'll get fat and those boys won't like you! You'll have no chance! Boys like skinny girls!! _**Fuck you. **

"What flavor should I get!?" Ino excitedly pointed up at the menu like a 5-year old kid.

"I'M GONNA GET...RAINBOW SWIRLS!" Sakura yelled and dug in her pocket for some cash. Only to realize, she was out. "SHIT. INO, I HAVE NO MOOLAH! PAY FOR ME!"

"DAMN YOU! FIRST YOU RUIN MY BUSINESS AND NOW YOU MAKE ME PAY FOR YOU!?" Ino screamed and ordered a chocolate flavor. _Chocolate is good...yum..._ "I'm not paying for your ass!" She then dug in her pockets...and came up empty handed.

"SHIT!"

"DAMN!" They both cursed. Poor icecream man.

"You girls are so damn loud..." The spikey brown-haired bishounen SHIKAMARU enters here. He walks up all cool with his hands in his pockets...

"SHIKAMARU-DARLING!" Ino threw herself on him and switched from hug-mode to throttle-mode. "GIVE US YOUR MONEY!"

Sakura was still paralyzed from seeing one of her crushes. _Get your act together and act sweet! Be cute! _**STFU. I can handle this! He's just...so damn hot...**

Sakura started drooling.

Shikamaru caught sight of this and raised his eyebrow. Ino quickly thought of a cover up, "She's just so damn hungry for the icecream! HURRY UP AND PAY FOR IT!"

Poor Shikamaru didn't know what hit him. Ino suddenly decided to take matters into her own hands (ahaha.) and started to search his pockets.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru blushed and flusteredly tried to smack her hands away from his pant pockets.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh hysterically at her retarded best friend.

"Che! No money!"

"WHAT!" Sakura cried out and pulled at her hair, "NO ICECREAM FOR MEEE!?"

"Shut up you! I WANT MY ICECREAM TOO DAMMIT!" Ino jumped on Sakura and they quickly engaged in rock-paper-scissors.

Shikamaru, still blushing, watched them in confusion.

Ino got paper.

Sakura got scissors.

"HA! TAKE THAT, INO! I WANT ICECREAM MORE!"

"CHE! LIES!"

"Okay, now you have to help me get enough money for MY icecream." Sakura decided triumphantly.

They both got on the ground and searched for pennies.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. The icecream man called out, "Two icecream cones for the two ladie-- Where'd they go?"

Shikamaru pointed down. The girls were starting to look a little rabid.

"WHAT DO WE DO, INO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I FOUND A REALLY SHINY LOOKING PENNY RIGHT HERE!"

"I FOUND THIS PENNY...DUDE IT HAS MOLD ON IT!"

"HAHAHA! SUITS YOU!"

"DAMN YOU! GIVE ME YOUR PENNY!"

"NEVER!"

The icecream man sweatdropped and stood there, patiently with the two cones in his hands. Luckily for him, and Ino and Sakura, and maybe Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto came walking down the road.

"NARUTO!" Sakura suddenly yelled and ran over to him, "Do you have any money!?"

Naruto blushed at the intenseness in which Sakura was staring at him. He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out his frog wallet, which was almost empty, but still contained enough money for one icecream cone.

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged Naruto with the force of a million chirping gorillas (not the chidori). He turned beet red and fell to the floor muttering, "Sakura-chaann..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust and noticed that Ino and Sakura were fighting yet again.

"DAMMIT! YOU SEDUCED HIM!" Ino wailed and reached for the money that Sakura held oh-so-hostage.

"DID NOT! HE JUST DID THAT BY HIMSELF! AND HANDS OFF, MINE!" Sakura smacked Ino in the forehead and rushed up to the Icecream man and traded the money for the icecream.

"YUMM!" Sakura grinned cheekily and licked her cone, which was half melted by now.

"...lucky bitch." Ino muttered and shifted her eyes to Sasuke, whom she forgot was still there. She then proceeded to give him puppy eyes.

He twitched. "No."

Blink blinkie blinkay blinkkk

His money was gone before he knew it.

Ino happily licked on her cone and subtly kicked Sakura's shin.

"DAMN!" Sakura yelped and ran away, behind the park bench.

Ino grinned and turned back to Sasuke. He feared the worst, yet...

"Thank you!" She smiled and suddenly, flowers seemed to be adorning her face. But then, she turned back to face Sakura and screamed, "GO PICK UP NARUTO AND PUT HIM ON THAT BENCH!"

"FINE!" Sakura reluctantly grabbed Naruto by the arms and dragged him over.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Sakura's face above his.

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked.

He fainted again.

Sasuke was still in his flowery haze.

Shikamaru fell asleep by the bench, long forgotten and dreaming of a certain Ino.


End file.
